Never Alone (or the one where Mon-El gets sick)
by Write-To-You
Summary: This was the first time Mon-El had gotten sick since he was 8. It brought back memories of Daxem, some welcome, most not. Because he was alone now. Or maybe he wasn't, and he just didn't know it yet.


**Author's Note: Hullo again. Here is my second Mon-El and Kara (did you know their ship name is Karamel? So cute!) fanfiction. It doesn't tie into Bullets at all, by the way.**

When Mon-El started coughing, he was actually surprised. Most people would blow it off as a tickle. But Mon-El was not most people. Instead, he jumped out of his chair and ran to a mirror to stare at his reflection in it.

The mirror was a new thing for Mon-El. Daxem hadn't _had_ mirrors. He liked them a great deal; the way they showed how you really looked, and not how people just _said_ you looked; the way you could see if your clothes matched, or your hair was brushed the way it had to be to look neat (according to Kara).

Anyway, he was looking at himself in the mirror, and he saw that he did not look normal at all. His cheeks were redder then usual, like the way Winn's got the time he was drunk. But Mon-El wasn't drunk. Nor was he the kind of person that had red hued cheeks.

He also noticed that he had rings under his eyes. He had no idea why that would be. He had gotten a perfectly good sleep last night, except for the fact that he had had to breath through his mouth instead of his nose. His nose had been stuffy.

Oh no. Mon-El hadn't had a stuffy nose in years. Ever since that time when he was 8, he had been very heathy. But now -for some reason- he was not.

Mon-El rubbed his face. It felt stiff and swollen, like the rest of him, now that he thought of it. He didn't know what to do. He had been 8 a long time ago. And then his mom had been there to take care of him.

 _His mom_. Mon-El remember her long brown hair, her smile, her voice. He remembered how she stroked his forehead, and read him stories off of her book-reader when he hadn't been able to sleep. He remembered how he had run, leaving her on Daxem while he escaped...

Mon-El shook himself. He found that there were two dents in the sink where he had been gripping it and winced. Kara wasn't going to be happy.

He could deal with that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for awhile. So he crawled unto the couch, and immediately passed out.

* * *

When Kara came back from work, she found a very pale, very sweaty, still very cute Daximite alien sound asleep on her couch. She frowned. "Mon-El?"

He snored on. She raised her eyebrow. "Are you sick?" Still no answer, though she wasn't really expecting one. She leaned down and felt his forehead. It was sticky and kind of gross, but Kara felt bad thinking that. "You have a fever." She wasn't sure why she was still speaking aloud.

He mumbled in his sleep, shifting so that he was lying sideways. Then he fell of the couch. "Ouch." Winced Kara, more for her table top then for Mon-El. He was bullet proof. Her table was not.

Mon-El moaned, waking up with a lurch. He coughed for a second, then lay, gasping, on his back on the floor. Kara knelt beside him. "You alright?"

"Does the word "alright" cover feeling like you've been hit by a truck?" Mon-El croaked back.

"Just asking. You're grumpy when you're sick." Kara noted.

Mon-El glared at her. "You'd be grumpy too if you felt like death warmed up (he had learned that one from Winn), and had just fallen off of a couch."

Kara felt bad now. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He coughed again, and this time she rubbed his back, between the shoulder blades, like she had seen Eliza do to Alex.

"What do you think you have?"

"A sickness." Mon-El stated.

"No, I got that, but what sickness?"

"How should I know?"

Kara sighed and sat him down on the couch. "You need anything?"

"I don't know. My heath would be nice." He rejoined, then started to his feet and ran for the bathroom.

Kara grimaced. "Probably the flu." She murmured to herself, and followed him inside.

He was heaving out front of the toilet. Kara had never thrown up herself before (at least, not that she could remember), and it didn't look like fun. She set to rubbing his back again.

When he was done he looked a lot paler then before. He gazed at her through half closed eyes. "I haven't done that since..." He got very quiet, and stared at the floor.

"Since Daxem?" Kara murmured, her hand going unconsciously to smooth back the hair at his forehead.

He nodded mutely, but she thought she saw his adams apple bob up and down rather rapidly. She kept stroking his hair, and he kept trying not to cry, and they were quiet for awhile.

Mon-El moved first. "This is great and all, but my mouth tastes terrible."

"Yeah." Kara agreed, helping him to his feet. "I'll get you some water."

"I'll be on the couch." He mumbled. She brought him his water, and a trash can, and explained what it was for. He glared at her. "I know what it's for."

"Ok, ok, just making sure." Kara apologized. She sat down next to him and let him put his head in her lap. It was calm for a moment.

Then Mon-El threw up again. He almost missed the trash can, but Kara used her super speed and awesome reflexes to move the bin in time. "That was what the trash can was for!" She cried.

He whimpered and curled in on himself. "I'm sorry! It surprised me. I haven't been sick since I was 8, ok?"

"I'm not mad." Kara soothed. "I'm sorry." She felt guilt rise in her chest. "I'm not very good at this."

"You're better then I would be." He admitted, and she saw a little of the old Mon-El shining through his fevered haze.

Kara let him cuddle up to her side, regardless of the heat (from his fever, not anything else) coming off of him in waves, and how sticky he was. She thought about that a moment. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Kara Danvers!" Mon-El said in mock surprise. His croaky voice didn't really make it work though. "I didn't-"

"Stop right there Mon-El." Kara glared at him. "You knew what I meant."

He grinned. "Yeah, I'll take a shower."

* * *

When he came out he looked more tired then ever. Kara had used the utility of her couch being one of those cool pull out kinds, and now Mon-El had a bed, instead of something he could barely fit on. "Thanks." He murmured. "Hey, sorry I was so grumpy earlier. Being sick just, you know..."

"Brought back memories?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah."

"It's ok. I get it. I wasn't all sunshine and butterflies when I first landed."

"You aren't all sunshine and butterflies now, either." Mon-El reminded her.

She shook her head. "Go to bed. And don't you dare make a comment-"

"I wasn't going to!" He cried defensively, then coughed some more. "Thank you for this."

"Hey, what are-" She stopped, about to say "what are friends for". After Winn.. she didn't want Mon-El to feel like he was being friend-zoned. Not that Mon-El even liked her in that way. And not that he _wasn't_ being friend-zoned.

Oh, who was she kidding? She had a crush on Mon-El. What was the use of lying to herself? Was that even possible? Kara realized she should probably finish her sentence because Mon-El was giving her a weird look. "Kara? You still in there?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm here." She responded hurriedly. "Good night, Mon-El."

Before she could stop herself, she had kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised. "Wow. If all I had to do was get sick to have you being all feely with me, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Oh, shut up." She muttered, turning red.

He kissed her this time, and she could feel the heat of his fever (again, nothing more) where their lips were touching. When he pulled back, he had a strange look on his face. He was smiling, but his eyes looked... not sad, exactly. More wistful. "When I got here, I thought that I was going to be alone. But then you showed up. You showed me that being alone wasn't really an option."

She smiled and reached down to squeeze his hand. "You are never alone, Mon-El. Not while I'm still here."

"Never alone. I like it." He gave her a half smile, and sat down on his couch-bed. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Now I'm going to sleep."

"Ok. Good night, Mon-El."

"Good night, Kara."

And as he fell asleep, the two words _Never Alone_ rang through his head one last time. Then they were gone, and he was left feeling more peaceful then he ever had.

 _Never Alone._

 **Author's Note: Heh, I liked this. This was a different writing style then I usual do. It's probably because I listened to the audiobook "Woof" right before I wrote it, and I'm kind of using the style that he writes in.**

 **Tell me if you liked this or not. I think we should all take a moment to thank Naomi (see my profile page, the muses part) for not quitting on me halfway through.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
